For Raylin
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: In a famous vintage opera house in Paris, strange occurances happening. Stage lights are crashing, people go missing, and Abigail Felix isn't prepared at all. This wasn't in the job description! When a person only known in myth as "The Phantom" starts demanding that a young star be given the lead, Abigail's in for an adventure! Made it for my bestie: Andimpink! XD


**Hola peeps! How are you? **

**Ok, soooo I know I should be working on my other fics... but... I was bored the other day and wrote this for my bestie who is OBSSESSED with TPOTO, so I decided to write a story with us in it! :3 Sooo... I've only seen the movie twice and if I get anything wrong don't sue me! Please! I mean she already tells me what I get wrong and I don't need everyone else to tell me as well... **

**Anyways, without further ado, my story! XD **

* * *

**For Raylin**

**Chapter One: The Stage is Set**

I shook my head in annoyance at the mess of twisted wires and broken light bulbs that surrounded the opera stage. "Yet again, another near-death accident." I muttered.

"Indeed." the owner of the opera house, Mr. Winchester stated. "First it was Carlotta's dressing room and now this."

"This is a travesty!" Carlotta (the third, as she enjoyed pointing out) whined from the other side of the stage. She stood and shooed the girls fanning her and stomped our way. "This 'accident' as you call it ruined my dress! Look at it!" she pulled her torn skirt up and threw it back down. "I expect you to fix it!"

"Fix it...?" Mr. Winchester and I asked.

"NOW!" she screamed running back to her not entirely fixed dressing room.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, "Man, that chick is demanding."

"But she's as you Americans call a premadona. she craves the spotlight." Mr. Winchester sighed.

"I'm sure there are other wonderful opera singers who aren't so demanding." I said.

"Not like her. The audience finds her amusing."

"Amusing? So people only watch her to feel better about themselves? No wonder you guys needed me hired." I walked across the stage the glass clinking underneath my heels. "Paris needs a new star, someone likeable someone beautiful, someone new!"

As I said those words a letter fluttered down from the ceiling and landed at my feet. Mr. Winchester gasped and looked up. I looked and saw nothing but darkness. I bent down and picked up the white letter. "Hmm, it's addressed to me." I said.

I flipped it over and saw a blood red wax seal with the imprint of a skull. "The Opera ghost!" Mr. Winchester gasped.

"A ghost...?" I asked confused.

He nodded, "he has haunted this theater since my grandfather owned this theater. There was a terrible incident that we don't enjoy talking about."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to know." before Mr. Winchester could tell me otherwise I ripped open the letter. I read it aloud, "'dear Ms. Felix and Mr. Winchester, first I must give you my belated welcome to Paris. I'm honored to welcome you into my theater.'"

"His theater?!" Mr. Winchester repeated a bit enraged.

I shushed him and continued reading, "'Your large production of Swan Lake is approaching and I know that tickets aren't selling; perhaps it's because a snobby girl with a voice like a cat it starring.' he's got to be talking about Carlotta. 'If you want not only your show to get excellent rating and not have to see someone die, you'll cast Ms. Reddins as Odette, and Ms. Trego as a backup swan. If these requirements aren't met, prepare to have someone you know head to the morgue.'" Mr. Winchester stifled his gasp. "'Don't forget to clean up my favorite seat: Box 5. Not to worry, I'll pay for my ticket. Sincerely, The Opera Ghost.'"

"We can't accept those terms!" Mr. Winchester said shaking his head furiously. "We haven't even heard Ms. Reddins sing!"

I folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope, "I know that Raylin can sing. She can do well, besides we can't have anyone die." I handed him the letter, "You go tell Carlotta, I'll tell Raylin." I ran off before he could stop me.

Since Raylin's father had lived in the Opera house with her family she had her own room which doubled as her dressing room so she wouldn't have to share it with the other dancers. I knocked, "It's open!" she called from inside.

I opened it and she was only the floor stretching, "Oh, hi Abigail."

I gave a small groan, "Please, it's Ms. Felix."

"Right, sorry." She apologized. I understood why the "ghost" would want Raylin to sing instead of Carlotta, even when she spoke she had a voice that seemed to radiate singing. Since I was appointed the new manager of the theater and director of the upcoming production, it was my job to go through all the dancers resumes. Turns out Raylin had only recently moved back to Paris after her parents got a divorce; her mother taking her to America, while her father stayed in Paris.

She returned because of her father's illness and his dying wish was that Raylin carry on the legacy of the Opera House performers. She had stayed in Paris ever since. Her voice was a mix of American and French. I wondered if I too would succumb to the custom. In her room was a bed, a vanity, a closet, a bathroom, a door that led down a hall to the chapel, and a large vintage mirror. She was sitting on the floor on her laptop when I came in. "How can I help?"

"Well, the thing is, that we need you to. Play Odette from now on, rather than one of the backup swans." I explained.

She sat there for a moment, then on her face a smile grew. She stood and began bouncing excitedly, "I can't believe it! Thank you so much Abigail! Er, Ms. Felix. I promise not to let you down!"

I gave a tentative smile, "Just be sure to know your songs and we'll continue rehearsal tomorrow. You know the usual time."

"8'o clock sharp, ma'am!" she grinned.

"Ok, if you're going to be formal with me, don't ever call me ma'am." I said. Raylin nodded, I gave a thumbs up and walked out of the room.

_At least she's more expressive then Carlotta._ I thought flipping through all the plans on my clip board. _That Raylin is a strange one._

* * *

**There it is! Hope you guys liked the first chappie! :3 **

**Please review on how it is so far! And follow! I promise it'll get better! **

**The only thing is, that I have two active fanfictions right now, and the next month is KRAZY busy because I've got state solo and school and stuff... so if it takes a while please don't be sad! DX Though if you need something to read you can read my other fanfictions or my friend's (she's Raylin in the story) stories because they're all phantom stuff! XD To find her page her screen name is Andimpink **

**Thanks again y'all! **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**X3 **


End file.
